Miku's Big Secret
by akimasuyo
Summary: I'll be adding more chapters as soon as I can, so stay tuned. :3
1. Chapter One

Miku's POV

There's so much I don't remember about how I got here. I wonder about it every day.

No matter how much I try, I can never remember anything about my childhood. I vaguely remember having someone take care of me. I'm sure it wasn't Mikuo... He doesn't remember his childhood either, even though we were separated into different creators by price. Somehow, I've gotten into a rich family while he's pretty middle class. I see him a lot lately.

Anyways, what I'm saying is that I can remember a time when I was being taken care of by someone other than Creator and Mikuo. I know I have parents out there somewhere... I mean, how else would I have been created? Maybe I was given away because of financial issues. Gee, if they knew where I was now, they would have never given up... or was it because of Creator that I am what I am today?

Even with all my friends, and the rest of the family, I still feel... alone. I mean, not like depressed alone, but like... I just can't fill the void until I figure it out. I was taken care of before... I just don't understand. Why would they just give me up to Creator?

My mind was wandering. I was staring off out the window when I heard Kiyoteru Sensei calling on me.

"Eh? Ah, sorry. What was the question?"

"Miku... let's have a talk after class, alright?"

I felt the redness on my face when I realised how that sounded to the rest of the class. I knew they thought that I've already done that kind of stuff. In reality, I'm still a virgin, and I honestly wouldn't mind if I wasn't. In all honesty, I've tried to do some stuff with Kaito, but he won't budge. I actually haven't even kissed him yet.

Okay, here's to clear some stuff up. Me and Kaito aren't exactly dating, but I can tell that he likes me. I definitely like him too, but if I bring it up, he just seems uncomfortable. So I avoid the topic. Anyways, I can tell he likes me because I'll catch him staring at me... a lot, and sometimes he'll just ask me if I can give him my hand. He'll hold it, and pretty much worship it. It's pretty obvious that he likes me.

The only problem is, a lot of other guys like me too. There's a Korean exchange student- well, two. A brother and sister- who goes to my school. Her name is SeeU and his name is Usee. Usee likes me, one of my best friends, Len, likes me (or he used to, before he started going out with my friend Neru), this adorable freshman, Oliver, likes me... Well, point is, a lot of guys like me. The only thing is, I only like one- Kaito.

As my imagination comes to a shocking stop, the bell rings. Everybody grabs their bags and rushes through the halls for their next class. I gather my stuff and walk up to the front of the class, half expecting a lecture.

"Miku," Kiyoteru started, "I know we have, like, four new songs to record this week, but that's no reason to-"

"No, that's not why... I've just been... Distracted lately."

"Yeah, I remember the first time I fell in love. It was such a time, me and Lily were so-"

"No, no... that's not what I mean." I said, half wondering what the rest of that sentence meant.

"Oh. Well then what are you so distracted about?"

I played around with my arm bracelet Kaito gave me. It had a heart on it, so small that you wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't mess with it all the time like I did. I glanced at the clock. I had a bit of free time, I could tell him enough.

"Well... do you remember your childhood? Like, when you were around four or so?"

"I don't. But that's natural, we start to remember things around five or six, for the late bloomers."

"Well," I started. Oh boy, was Kiyoteru in for a long story. "I was adopted by Creator when I was about five. But lately I've been having... vague memories... of someone else caring for me. It couldn't have been Mikuo... He was sent to another Creator when we were younger than that, when he was four. I've realized that I must have some kind of parent... Someone who still cares. I just... I just get this feeling whenever I have a flashback..."

I was about crying as I told him all this. As I looked up, hoping for sympathy and compassion, I saw uncomfortability (if that's even a word) and anxiety.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, fighting back tears.

"Oh, nothing... I can just relate to your story in a different way... Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go on my lunchbreak and quick. I only have fifteen minutes left!"

As he practically flew out of the room, I slowly gathered my bag and my water bottle and hurried out to my next class. I got there early so I could doodle in my notebook and think about this whole family situation.

Maybe I'll never know the one who cared for me... Or... maybe... they're right here in front of me!


	2. Chapter Two

I walked along my road hopelessly as I longed for the answer. I looked up at the tree I used to swing on when I was little.

"Kwee-a-doh, look at me!" I used to yell. Creator would push me on the swing, then let me go and watch me swing.

"You're doing great, Miku!" he would encourage me to go higher and never stop until I reached the stars.

Now that same swing was old and damp, and hanging only by one rope now. I went over, with tears in my eyes, and inspected it closer. With some time I noticed that there was little holes everywhere, like a woodpecker had been working on it. I laid my hand on the rope and felt the time that had gone by. I remembered the time when the rope felt new, now it was just... old. Old and weak.

I was about to keep walking when I noticed a imprint in the old, dead oak tree. There was a heart, and inside it was the words "Miku loves Kaito". The memories of coming here when I was thirteen flooded my thoughts.

I ran back to my house. I couldn't stay there any longer.

When I got through the door, I noticed that Rin was standing there.

"Rin," I asked. "What are you doing here?" I rubbed my eyes, hoping she didn't notice I was crying.

"You told me to come after school... What's wrong?"

"Well..." I began telling her the whole story. She seemed interested in every bit.

Now let me tell you something about Rin. When she likes someone, she'll really like them for a WHILE. She had a crush on her brother once, and she made her Creator take a DNA test with them. She really gets into it. Recently she admitted that she likes Kaito a little, so I've been really cautious lately.

With a little hesitation, Rin told me she's felt the exact same way, and she wants to find her father and mother.

We cried a bit while we were sitting there, and we pondered whether we could be sisters.

Just then I felt a vibration in my pocket. I checked my phone, only to find a text. It was from Kaito.

It said:

I'm sorry Miku, I just can't associate with you anymore. There's too much I have to do lately and I have no time unless we're recording songs. I'm getting a new phone, don't text me, don't call me, don't talk to me. There's something I need to keep you from knowing.

And that's when my heart stopped.


End file.
